Parenthèse
by Lord Jude
Summary: Un soir, une proposition, une envie


\- Je te plais ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, vers son regard profond, son air mi sérieux mi moqueur et son interrogation. Elle était surprise, perturbée même. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce type de question, il n'était pas audacieux d'habitude. Il n'était pas timide non plus, juste distant voire absent. Il y avait bien ces longs regards vers elle, ces sourires flamboyants, ces petites piques spécialement pour elle, contre elle, envers elle. D'habitude, il était mal à l'aise, maladroit. Il n'était pas si sérieux, si tendu, il n'attendait rien d'elle avant.

Elle se rendit compte après quelques secondes d'absence qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans le doute. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle papillonna des yeux. Elle pensa à Ron, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis elle pensa à lui, à son sourire qui faisait battre son coeur un peu plus vite, à son regard qui la transperçait, à sa voix qui lui donnait les mains moites. Elle pensa à lui, à quel point il la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su si c'était de l'appréhension ou de l'attirance. Elle balayait ses doutes d'un geste.  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, d'un geste tendre, d'un geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Il ferma les yeux, l'air blessé.

Elle le regarda, posa sa main sur sa joue et retomba sur ses pieds.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Il ne lui donnerait pas le droit de voir la douleur ancrée au plus profond de lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes, qu'elle s'éloigne, avant de lever les paupières. Il la voyait marcher doucement, comme si elle regrettait, comme si elle voulait remonter le temps.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser cette question mais elle l'obsedait. Il devait mesurer ses mots en face d'elle, de peur que cette phrase sorte, de peur qu'elle s'en rende compte, de peur que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive.

Il avait craqué et il allait devoir le payer. Ils se voyaient tous les jours. Il la croisait tous les matins. Ils avaient choisis la même branche, une différente de Potter et de Weasley, une radicalement opposée.

Ils guérissaient les gens, ils les soignaient, en prenaient soin.

Draco Malfoy avait trop changé ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas changé de caractère, il était toujours arrogant, supérieur et cynique. Il avait changé sa conception du monde, sa façon de voir les choses. Il avait changé progressivement. Il avait fait croire au Ministère qu'il avait changé avant la fin de la guerre, qu'il regrettait, qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Ils l'avait cru, il avait joué toute sa vie alors là ce n'était qu'une piètre performance à effectuer.

Il avait réellement changé à son contact, chaque jour.

Elle souriait, l'air désinvolte. Elle le regardait de travers quand il disait un mot de trop, quand il était méchant, insupportable, sarcastique. Elle le reprenait, lui expliquait que son comportement n'était pas socialement acceptable. Puis, elle attendait, elle le transperçait de son regard sévère. Elle attendait qu'il s'excuse. La première fois il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et les mots étaient sortis presque tout seul. C'est quand il l'avait vu tourner le dos, et qu'il avait jeter un oeil à ses fesses qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dit qu'il était désolé. Il n'avait jamais dit cela avant. La seconde fois, il avait eu du mal à le sortir, il n'avait digéré son petit air autoritaire et avait envie de la rabaisser encore plus. Il s'était contenté ce jour là de la fixer de son regard glacial. Elle avait alors penché la tête sur le côté et avait levé les sourcils. Il s'était mordu la lèvre et les mots avait une fois de plus franchit ses lèvres.

Elle était reparti après un hochement de tête entendu.

Au fil des mois, des années, ils avaient noué cette relation étrange. Elle fixait des limites petit à petit. Ils développaient une complicité unique au cours de longues conversations et de précieux silences. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre d'un regard ou d'un geste.

Il avait fini par y croire, par penser que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Il savait qu'elle sortait avec Weasley, qu'elle était en couple mais après tout, rien n'est jamais définitif.

Il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer ces quelques mots qui allaient probablement mettre fin à ses espoirs, à tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

Ce soir là, ils avaient fini tard. Un patient difficile, ils s'en étaient occupés tous les deux. Ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital alors qu'il faisait nuit. Hermione avait soupiré de soulagement et lui avait souri.

Il avait sorti une cigarette moldue et l'avait allumée sous le regard désapprobateur de la brune.

Il s'en fichait, il aimait la chaleur de la fumée qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. A ce moment elle le regardait en silence, elle regardait autour d'elle, puis revenait à lui. Il finit sa cigarette en silence. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle restait là, ni pourquoi lui restait ici. Ils auraient du rentrer. Elle aurait du transplaner chez elle, il aurait du marcher quelques centaines de mètres pour rejoindre son appartement.

Il avait cru que c'était le moment, le bon moment. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, un peu comme la première qu'il avait dit qu'il était désolé. Il le regrettait.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ses cheveux qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. De ses cheveux qui flottèrent dans l'air quand elle se retourna. Il ne put cacher sa surprise quand il la vit faire demi tour, se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Hermione Granger avait décidé de cesser de réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle faisait une bêtise. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se retourner. Elle savait qu'elle allait à sa perte. Elle s'en fichait. A quelques centimètres de Draco, elle le dit :

\- Oui.

Il n'attendit pas plus pour l'embrasser, pour glisser ses mains autour de sa taille si fine, pour l'attirer à lui et sentir son parfum de plus près.

Sa langue glissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche et Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement. Il faillit perdre pieds et approfondit le baiser.

Il transplana alors qu'il tenait toujours la brune dans ses bras. Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, Hermione posa sa main sur la bouche du blond. Il comprenait. Pas un mot. Il l'avait entrainé vers quelque chose qu'elle s'était refusé.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, n'en ayant pas besoin. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Elle finit par partir, par retourner à sa vie.

Il savait qu'il avait créé une parenthèse unique, il devrait faire des efforts pour ne pas en ouvrir une autre, par respect pour elle.

Quand Hermione partit de chez Draco, elle se sentait coupable. Elle ferma les yeux, pris une longue inspiration et expira. Elle ne regrettait pas. Elle en avait eu envie. Elle ferait comme si c'était un rêve, comme si cela ne s'était pas produit, comme si elle était toujours la parfaite petite Hermione Granger. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que notre héroïne de guerre n'était qu'une femme comme les autres, avec ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses péchés et ses erreurs.

Elle sourit tristement et poussa la porte de son appartement, mettant fin définitivement à sa parenthèse, à son faux pas.


End file.
